A wireless communication system includes a transmitter for encoding or modulating user data for transmission over an air interface to a receiver. In addition to the direct or line-of-sight transmission, the receiver may also detect multipath transmissions caused by reflections from terrain features and man-made objects. For effective communication, the demodulator in the receiver resolves the additive combination of these delayed and attenuated versions of the direct transmission. The degradation of the transmitted signal due to multipath effects may severely limit the performance of a wireless communication system. With increased bandwidth requirements in communications and development of new and more complex modulation techniques, such as quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), the reduction or elimination of multipath interference becomes more important. Directional antennae placed on the transmitter, receiver, or both may geometrically reduce the number of potential multipath transmissions between the transmitter and the receiver. Also, traditional tapped delay lines or rakes may perform some level of channel equalization to accurately recover the transmitted signal. However, many of these techniques require excess signal to noise levels to resolve multipath interference, which reduces the total available information bandwidth in a wireless communication system.